Various Perspectives
by Sekai Yoru
Summary: A spinoff of Pokemon Sun & Moon's plot done in a fanfiction. I know it sounds bad, but I swear I'm confident in this work. At least give it a try?
1. The Prologue

My mind was in a state of chaos.

I didn't know where I was going, I just knew that I had to get away from this place.

I just ran and ran. I ran without a destination. I ran without any thoughts in my head, aside from wanting to protect Cosmog.

I ran, and ran, and ran.

And when I came to be I was inside a house I've never seen before.

My grandfather is an amazing person.

He's earned the recognition of the Guardian of Melemele Island, and he's frightening when he gets serious. I've never been as scared as I was that day than any other day of my life.

Which is why I've given up.

How long has it been since I left that place with Null?

However long it may be doesn't matter. I'm never going back to that place as long as I can help it.

Of course, there's a limit to how long I can be running around for.

For now, it looks like I'll be safe from Team Skull, ironically. Guzma taking a liking to me helped me a lot.

Anyways, I'll need to make my next move soon. Securing Cosmog is the first step. I will stop her, no matter what I have to do…

….

Did I just get reincarnated into another world?!

* * *

 **Afterword:**

Hey there.

So uh, I have no idea what I'm doing but hey, this is the start of my Pokemon Fanfic… I guess. I'm Yoru, and I'm a random kid in the internet that kills time watching anime, playing games and reading light novels and/or japanese web novels. Do you read web novels? If you did, did you get my joke at the end of the thing? Was it funny? Was my sense of humour good?!

That aside though, I went ahead and made this fanfic. As a random kid in the internet myself, I end up spending my time imagining stuff about the games/anime universe I watched/read, and I thought I had a pretty creative mind. Well, the last time I tried to write something it didn't go well because I'm only a kid and can do so much with words, but hey, kids are easy to influence!

Did any of you ever read Mushoku Tensei/Jobless Reincarnation? Have you? If you did leave a like and subscribe! … not?

Anyways, a lot of my inspiration for this series-ish thing was taken from Mushoku Tensei. Hell, I think Mushoku influenced and inspired me a lot in general, not restricted to writing. So if you've ever read Mushoku you should know what to expect. There will be a lot of character development focusing around various character's perspective and etc in the story with a lot of Jojo-esque stuff, mainly on the battles and the generations part!

Well, at least that's what I want to do with this series. I have a lot planned for the series, if I manage to get that far (I'm bad with devotions though, so no guarantees?). Some of these things are about stuff that happens after you beat the game. You know, all the small events and all that. You know how the Elite 4 in Sun and Moon's Champion after you beat the game changes every time you challenge it and all that? I have stuff planned for that. I also have stuff in my mind for all the captain re-battles you can do and how the Main Character, who you guys know nothing about right now grows as a person while on his trials. Well, let's hope all this inspiration lasts throughout the series!

On that topic, I'm an easy guy to please. If you guys think that my series is good, leave comments or something to say that you liked the chapters or stuff, and parts on where you guys liked the best. If not that, tell me which parts you think I can improve. I might be easy to please but I'm also open to ideas. Either praise me or diss me I'll still feel good!

… wait, that sounds really wrong out of context.

Looking back on it an Afterword this long and this full of emotion on only the Prologue… might have been a mistake, but hey it feels nice doing it and it's bait for people that don't feel like continuing to chapter 1 that I'll be writing right after this!

Anyways, yeah, adios I guess? No idea how to end this thing!


	2. School is Suffering

Okay, we started off the prologue with the typical Web Novel cliche of me reincarnating into another world. What do I do now?

Wait, what do I mean by the prologue? My name is Moon, I reincarnated into this world of pokemon just yesterday and had this really typical moment of confusion that the author refuses to write about due to it being cliche and mainly because he's too lazy. Wait, what am I talking about again? Argh, screw it, let's go back into the recap of what happened to me from yesterday to now.

Okay, I'm your typical everyday kid who calls himself an otaku, watches a bunch of crappy anime and a bunch of meaningless internet memes to entertain himself. I'm also a huge fan of the Pokemon franchise, and when I woke up one day I found myself in a baby's body.

Okay, I always dreamt of this happening to me, okay? Reincarnating into a baby and redoing your life being treated as a genius for being able to do 1 + 1 the moment you can talk was my dream. You can say that I have a superiority complex but look, it sounded like a great idea okay?!

On top of that, I see a bunch of news about "Local Abra breaks out of the Zoo" or "Wild Gyarados causes massive havoc on Viridian Forest!" and stuff and I can go on my own journey when I turn 10! This is amazing!

Trust me it isn't.

Try to imagine reliving your entire life from scratch. It's like playing this one game for over 10 years and suddenly losing your account and all your save files and being forced to restart everything from scratch. Do you know how painful that is you bastard?!

It was all worth it though. I reincarnated and got my dream of being treated really smart granted! Now that I finished going through that painful experience of going to school for 10 more years, I can finally go on my own Pokemon Adventure!

Plus, it wasn't all minuses during those 10 years. I got to live through my life and see how my parents interacted with me and with each other with a whole new light with the perspective of a teenager, and I didn't give my parents a ton of troubles while being a kid. Plus, how exciting do you think the term "Professional Pokemon Trainers" sound? Exactly! Man, if it wasn't for tuning into those shows every week, I would have lost my motivation on Pokemon Training a long time ago!

Now, I can choose Charmander and go onto my own journey of-

"We're moving."

…

Of course!

Okay, I should have noticed when my reincarnation name was "Moon" and not "Red", but living for 10 years and keeping a specific train of thought is harder than you think, you know? Plus it wasn't like my brain was 100% mature since I was born. My brain went through all the normal things a baby would go through normally, just with the personality and memories of my past life intact. I was really easily influenced by a bunch of things, and there being a Red already sort of made me think that Moon was a name the RNG-seus chose for me in order to play through the Adventure as Red!

But of course life isn't that convenient!

If you're thinking "You should have realized this by a long time ago", you're absolutely right. I mean, I didn't have a Blue for me, and there was no Gary.

 _Wait, those are two same things!_

Oh right! Thanks for reminding me ! Living in another world without any exposure to Pokemon Games or Anime makes me forget a lot of stuff! I guess a plus is that I could technically replay the game without remembering anything about it, but I won't ever get to do that anyways so who cares?!

Anyways, a bunch of stuff happened and we decided to Alola. My dad got a big project he couldn't afford to let go from his company though, so we decided to ditch him!

Nah, that's a joke. We're actually going to go in advance and pick him up later. Probably gonna take a year or so considering we never see our dad in Pokemon Sun and Moon. I somehow still remember that!

All that happened, a bunch of stuff went down and now I'm at Alola, lying on my bed and being too much of a lazy piece of shit to unpack 2 boxes from my room.

* * *

 **Afterword:**

You expected a plot, but it was I, setup!

Hi, I'm Sekai Yoru again and I'm writing this like, an hour after I wrote the prologue. By the time you're reading this though I'll probably be sleeping because it takes about 4 hours to post a chapter according to the site. Eh, haven't gotten used to it and all yet.

Anyways, in this chapter I covered what actually happened after the Main Character got reincarnated. I made up most of the things I said as I went, but I had a basic structure kept in my head after approximately a whole month of imagination so kanben, okay?

Did I make you laugh with my sense of humor? I hope I did. I'm trying to go for a Gintama-esque humor in this series if I can. Of course a lot like that series, I'll be serious when I have to be and all that, but hey, we'll see how this goes!

Also, I've left a bunch of Anime references in the wall of text up above. Can you spot all of them?! I probably can't, since I'm writing most of these on a whim lol.

Maybe some of you think "Writing everything on just a whim isn't a good idea!", but I feel like this is the best for me right now. If I think too much on certain things, I start thinking on how to improve it and end up losing all my inspiration doing that, which makes it impossible for me to write satisfactory things. Man, I wish I had an editor!

Let's put aside the fact that I actually don't know what an editor's job is because I'm a socially awkward cunt who refuses to learn about the outside world!

Anyways, if you enjoyed that, praise me you bastards! Or otherwise put in what you think I should try to change next time. Either way, knowing that people read my stuff and had an opinion that they're willing to share on them will boost my inspiration levels a whole lot more and let me write better things!

Have a nice day!


	3. First Pokemon, Less Fourth Walls

I'm staring into a box.

This is the box that has all of my bodily possessions in this life inside it.

And yet I feel too dull to remove them.

Man, they say laziness is a sin but it's impossible to do this. I can't. I give up!

That being said, I'm getting a serial case of OCD looking at this room that has a bunch of boxes and clothes cluttered on the floor. Man, in the games the Main Character's room wasn't as cluttered as this!

Okay, my room while I lived as a reincarnated, still being useless, my room was always dirty until my Mom came to clean it, but still, I thought it would be different once the game officially started!

Anyways, I've waited 11 long years for this. I had to wait a year longer for whatever reason, but I'll do this!

Hm, I haven't broken nearly enough 4th walls for me to feel satisfied, so I guess I'll do that now. Wait, I already did! Hey guys, are you still enjoying my life of a mistake? Well, two chapters in probably isn't gonna impress you I guess!

 _Hey, you're breaking the wall too much! You're not supposed to break it this much!_

Thanks for the warning Mr. Author!

Anyways yeah, I'm still lying down on my bed. I don't feel like doing anything. Too lazy to unpack. It was then that my Meowth scratched me and woke me up.

"Woah!"

I jumped out of my bed. It was probably for the best though, I couldn't have just slept the entire time. I should probably get out of the bed and talk as little as possible to not give the Author any dialogue to write. He's not very confident in those.

 _Hey!_

Whoops, sorry Mr. Author!

Okay, using the same joke this often is probably a bad idea. Anyways, let's actually get into this since I feel like moving now!

I stood up from my bed! I'm so proud of myself! Now I need to unpack-

… I suddenly feel a dread.

Now I feel like slowly walking out of my room and seeing my Mom's face!

Man, I really need someone to watch after everything I do. I can't get the motivation to do anything without someone to tell me to do this the entire time. I'm already 23 in spiritual age, I should fix that habit already. Well, the author established that it's not like my maturity transferred over from my previous life, so I should be fine. Yep.

Anyways, time to greet my Mom!

"Moooooooooom! Help me!"

I started whining.

"Oh hey Moon. I see that Meowth woke you up! Now what's the problem?"

My Mom is a kind person. Also really patient. I love her. I would feel like she isn't my actual Mom normally, but for some bizarre reason she looks exactly like my Mom from my past life and sounds the same too, so it feels like I'm talking to the same person. Anyways, I continued my rambling.

"I feel too lazy to unpack my luggage! Hey Mom, could you do it for me? Please?"

And then my mom replied with- bleh, screw it, you guys can figure out who's talking when using context

"Moon, you're old enough to know that you should do your own job, right? You shouldn't ask for something like this."

"I know, but Mom, I can't do anything decoration related! Your cute son is asking a favor, pweety please?"

I then stared a my Mom with puppy dog eyes. Yes, this is a very crucial point to this scene.

"No, Moon. Do it yourself by the end of the week, you got it?"

"Aww. Fine~"

I actually didn't want her to do my job for her, I only wanted attention from her! Teehee!

… What? Children want affection from their parents. That's normal! My Mom is a nice person and I really like and respect her, but unless I go to her she doesn't show a whole lot of affection to me!

Oh hey, don't think bad of my Mom. She's just really busy at this time, since we just moved and all.

… Wait, if I think about it, what about the years before? Wait, is this my fault for staying in front of my computer for most of the day?! Mom, I'm sorry, I should probably see your face more often!

Whichever way though, I was about to unpack my computer and get online.

… Okay, look, I know I just reminded of myself to not overdose myself with the internet, but you can't stop! It's sort of like medicine. Yes, medicine. I dunno, would there be a problem saying the thing in my mind in a fanfic rated K+? I don't think so but let's be safe here!

Wait, what do I mean fanfic? I mean my life! Teehee!

While I was thinking to myself things like this to kill time, the doorbell rang.

"I should probably stop imagining that my life is a book. I know it's not and that this is just a psychological thing for humans to feel like they're being watched at all times. That being said, if this was a book, I would really be breaking the fourth wall a lot!"

Anyways, I answered the door. Across the door was a half naked man.

Nah, just kidding, this is my Cousin, Professor Kukui. I shouldn't need to say more. Of course, he's also gonna be the one to get me my starter pokemon!

"Hey there Moon! The name's Kukui. Good to meet you cousin!"

Hey hey Author?! Are you sure this is okay?! Copy and Pasting his phrases from Bulbapedia because you can't think up of your own dialogue?! Isn't this plagiarism?!

 _S-shut up you baka! ._

No no, you can't turn into a cute Tsundere just because you wanted to! Even if you could you really shouldn't plagiarize!

"Cousin?"

… Oh right, Kukui. I forgot that he was there. I guess I'll reply to him.

"Oh! Uh, nice to meet you too!"

… I totally didn't jump from being startled, okay?! You baka!

 _Hey, having two tsunderes can be really annoying you know? Think about the guy before turning Tsun!_

… Hey, Mr. Author, can you stop talking for a second? I need to progress the story. We're 3 chapters in and we're still only this far into the story because of a bunch of 4th wall breaking.

 _Gomen~_

Also stop being a filthy weeb.

Anyways!

Kukui and my Mom started talking about a bunch of things. I couldn't care less about most of the conversation though… until he said Pokemon.

"Did you just say getting a Pokemon?!"

My Meowth that was beside me covered it's ears due to my shouting. Gomen Meowth!

 _…_ _Didn't you call me a filthy weeb when I said that?_

Hey author, I did tell you to shut your mouth, didn't I? The next time you talk I'll beat you to death!

 _B-but you don't physically exist! You're a fictional character in my stor-_

Huh, I think he hit the limit to how much 4th wall he could break.

"That's right! The Kahuna of the islands gladly give away pokemon for kids that want to start their journey! I'm sure Hala will be glad to give you a Pokemon too, Moon!"

"Hey! I've heard of Hala before! He's the strongest trainer in Melemele Island, right?"

"Well, by technicality yes. That doesn't mean it's impossible to defeat him though, so keep trying Cousin!"

"Yessir!"

I was getting pumped up. Really pumped up! I could finally start my adventure!

"Now now, Moon, could you go unpack the boxes and get your clothes? You'll need to dress up before going out."

"Okay Mom! Gimme a sec, Kukui, 'kay?"

What? Screw ya'll! I'm getting my first pokemon! Laziness doesn't factor into this thing!

 _Your accent changed!_

Oh, you were still there? I'll find you and beat you, ora!

Anyways, I ran into my room. It didn't take long, the distance between there and my room was very small. I couldn't have been more excited than I already was. I reached into the box and pryed open the box, forcing the tape out of the way. Then I finally dragged out my-

Skirt.

* * *

 **Afterword:**

Hey there! It's me again! If you're one of the six people that has been reading my fanfic since I published it two hours ago, things are finally moving along! Am I being funny? I hope I am, because most of my chapters are going to be spent on those!

Well, I'm sure there will be a time in where there's barely any comedy due to how serious the moments are. Maybe not, because I forget things really easily after I enter my zone! But hey, however it'll go it'll go!

Anyways, I finally gave Moon his pokemon and also made a few comments on his lifestyle. That was fun! I also made a twist that'll be explained in the next chapter. I would insert the To be Continued meme there, but is that copyrighted?

But yeah, before I forget again I should probably say a couple things I've been meaning to say.

First of all is the title I guess. I needed a title for the story, so I made what I wanted the story to be about the title. Various people giving in Various perspectives into what it would be like actually living in a Pokemon-esque world. I might change it in the near future, who knows? You can comment what kind of title you'd want to see on this thing I guess. Can you even comment on this site? Also, should I just change the title to "Breaking the Fourth Wall with Friends"? I should actually probably do that.

Second of all, I'm sorry to the site admins for posting a separate story post for Chapter 2! I didn't know that you could have chapters in this thing, so I was planning on posting a new one for each chapter. Thank god I noticed before I did this though. I should have paid more attention and I'm really sorry. I immediately fixed it, so there shouldn't be problems… right? Right?!

It's sort of unfortunate though. I don't know if the story gets re-upped whenever I update a chapter. I feel like this story will get left behind in the dirt if it functions like that! I'm trying so hard too with a load of inspiration! Well, if it doesn't it can't be helped I guess. Writing down my deepest desire to live in a pokemon-esque world is the reason I'm writing this anyways.

Finally, I made a book cover. It is copyrighted by Pokemon so I dunno if I can put this on, but for now it'll do. I'll remove it if it turns out to be a problem I guess. Well, I would ask people to draw for me something, but there's no way a fanfic would get that big and I have no artistic talent so I'll give up on that.

… I feel like I spend too much time on the afterwords, so I'll leave it here. For today this is all I'll be writing… probably. Adios!


	4. Night in the Forest

Okay, so remember how I reincarnated into the world of pokemon?

Since in the games, you had an option to choose your gender for very obvious reasons, I made up a theory.

"Could I change my gender in-game within the world?"

This was obviously impossible since the actual games didn't allow that, but this wasn't the game but rather a universe really close to it, so I thought I stood a fair chance. Of course the internet didn't help me on this topic, and most of my search results gave me Transgender related articles. So then I thought to myself; what if I crossdressed?

Maybe, just maybe, that would cause the chemical reactions required for my body to change into a girl! Then I could masturbate as a female as much as I wanted! It's every man's dream!

… Yeah, I did it.

Of course there was no way it was going to work and it made me feel terrible later, and even worse when my Mom saw me after opening the door.

Apparently, however, I looked really good as a girl too. My Mom went wild with that and spread my picture all over the internet and my friend branches within my school and to my teachers and my life was going to end on this note forever as a shut in!

I got depression.

I shut myself into my room for a few days without doing anything. I did worry my parents a lot, which I'm really apologetic for, but you couldn't blame me could you? You would do the same thing if you got into a situation like this.

Well, I got better a few days later though.

I couldn't stay depressed forever anyways, so why not just deal with it? I mean, what's done has been done, and I did look cute in the outfit…? I should have been fine. My sexuality remains as straight male though, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon.

Anyways, that's the story of how I got a Crossdressing fetish.

 _The real reason is because I needed a trap to make fun of and I couldn't manipulate any of the canon characters!_

Hey!

Is it you fault?! Was my 3 days worth of depression your fault?!

Anyways, I put on my crossdressing attire and went out to get my first Pokemon. Hm? Why am I crossdressing? I decided to live this life like this the moment everything went wrong that one day. And plus, I look cute and sound like a cute girl too, and I sorta feel excited whenever I see myself… Wait, does this count as selfcest? This is definitely selfcest isn't it?

"Woah, Cousin! What is that outfit?" Kukui's mouth is wide open as he makes his Jojo pose. Wouldn't you break your back if you do that…?

Of course, I reply like any other person that is put into my situation would.

"It's just my fetish, don't mind it!"

"…"

"…"

"…."

You know that one time when you say something weird and your friends get creeped out on you?

That's exactly how I feel right now

Oh well! My first pokemon is more important! Let's bring his attention back!

"Hello? Professor? Heeeeeey! Are you alive? Did you fall for me?"

… What? Joking around like this is the main reason I dress like this.

"… No, I did not fall for you Cousin." Kukui said while looking at me straight into the eyes.

… more silence.

Eeeeeeeeh? Am I being really heavily judged here?

Well, I honestly should have expected it, but did he really hear nothing about this from Mom- Mom, why did you just avoid eye contact with me? Mom!

"Okay, Professor look, I know you're surprised by the fact that your cousin likes crossdressing and looks unexpectedly good but I really want my first Pokemon! Plus, we can't have this chapter also be just pure comedy, we need to do something! This is not how the author wanted the series to go!"

"Oh, er, right. Your first Pokemon! I was surprised, but I'm good now. Let's go meet the Kahuna cousin!"

"Yay! Finally! Professor I love you!" I said while I jokingly jumped into Professor Kukui's arms.

… Did I just see him blush? Nah, that can't be it. Right? I'm straight I swear, and I'm not into old men either. If I could choose the way of incest I could go, I would want a little sister! For obvious reasons!

"… My cousin can't be this cute." The professor mumbled in a really small voice. Not that I would know that!

Man, these transition things sure are useful. I can move the story from one background to another! I'm now looking for the Island Kahuna. You guys should know the drill from playing the games, but I'll go over it again.

Kukui brought me to the Kahuna's house to get me my Pokemon, but he wasn't there so he sent his cute Cousin that's new to town and doesn't know her way around free and made me search for the guy. From here on, I know the drill. I'll see a certain white haired girl trying to go to the ruins and-

… Wait, where is she?

Where's my cute main heroine?! I need her! What has my life been all this time?!

I sighed and walked around. Man, if I don't meet her, who am I supposed to confess to?! You know, her! Li-

… wait, what's her name again?

Huh, I can't remember. Is it because I didn't have any reminders on them for the longest time? Oh well. I should have kept a memo I guess, but too late now.

Anyways, without anything to do, I decided to walk around. Greeting people in the neighbourhood. I even got called cute at one point! Tehepero!

… Wait, is that blood?

In front of me, I saw a trail of blood. Looking at the moisture and the odor that was drifting through the air, it was most likely still fresh.

Somewhere in front of this trail, something was bleeding to death.

"Hello? Anyone there?"

I'm following the trail of blood into the forest. It continued for a long time now. Wouldn't this make about one whole kilometer? Is the person, or well, thing in the end of the trail still alive? While thinking such things, I mindlessly followed the trail of blood. I didn't even know what I would do with the thing at the end of the trail. I just aimlessly followed the trail, until I finally saw what was in sight.

A Rattata was lying on the tall grass. Or at least, it looked like the ones I saw on the TV. It looked like the Raticate I was used to seeing on the streets, but it's body was pitch black. Whichever way, it did not look as though it was having a good time. It's leg was bleeding all over, and it had wounds all over. It also had a scar on it's eye and cracks on it's teeth. It was not a nice spectacle to see. What would a normal person do while seeing a half dead animal, most of it's body bleeding over? You don't know what kinds of places these animals went to, maybe they were in the sewers. Maybe you would vomit in disgust and run away from that place as fast as you could. Or maybe, you would do what I did. Let your Adrenaline take over and take the animal to somewhere safe as fast as possible!

I held the Rattata. It's body was warm and I could feel a pulse. It was still alive. This was all I needed to know to start making a dash for it- until the Murkrow came by.

The Murkrow started attacking me. They used their Talons and Beaks to damage me. For what reason I didn't know, but I started running. I needed to get this Rattata away from harm.

While I ran, a bunch of branches got it my way. With one hand occupied holding the Rattata and the other occupied keeping the Murkrow away, I didn't have any choice but to break through the branches with pure strength and willpower. I got countless cuts, but it was either this or getting cut by the Murkrow, which would probably hurt more. Of course, I could have just dropped the Rattata right there and made a ran for myself, but I refused to do that. I may be crossdressing but I'm still a man, and a man goes through with what he decides to do until the very end!

And so I ran, ran, and ran. I didn't know my way around this neighbourhood at all, albeit less the forest, so I didn't know whether I was going on the right direction or not. However, while I ran, a cliff appeared in front of me. Of course, I had to stop, and the moment I did all the fatigue I held in took me over, and my legs failed me. I fell over on the ground, unable to move another step. That being said though, the Murkrow were still chasing me from behind, so I had to move soon. So I decided to climb down the cliff. Of course, I would have had to cope that there was a bank for me to even land on, which was unlikely enough considering the raging river below the cliff. Even then, I had to make my mind up and go for it.

I put the Rattata on my head and used both legs and arms to climb down. Of course, with the stamina of a shut-in/teenager, climbing a cliff without any setup and trying to balance something over your head was extremely difficult. I was using up all my energy holding onto the cliff. The noise of the rustling branches reminded me of the approaching Murkrows, and rushed me to move down. That impatience however, caused the Rattata I was having enough trouble trying to balance fall out of my head.

My Adrenaline rushed for the second time today, and I reached my arm out for the Rattata. That, however, broke my already fragile balance, and caused me to fall into the river. As I fell, I saw the Murkrow reach and approach me extremely quickly.

The last thing I remember before passing out was seeing a Yellow Flash intercepting the night sky.

* * *

 **Afterwords:**

Hey, it's me again! It's Yoru! I should probably get used to that hand name.

But yeah, I'm writing another chapter and actually making progress. Man, I actually feel like writing a story and not a comedy script! Except when I write the afterwords, because this thing is a comedy!

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Moon is kind of what I want to be as a person, just exaggerated by a grand bit. I can never imagine myself risking my life for this one puppy in the streets. Hell, I would probably abandon it because I'm a horrible human being. Even then, I didn't know what I would do if it was a Pokemon. I mean, Pokemons are animals, but the people in that world form bonds with the pets, albeit by making them fight to the death. Would I still abandon the puppy? I wish I wouldn't, and that's sorta why I have Moon's story be like this…? I'm not sure what I want to say myself either lol

Anyways, I didn't break nearly as much Fourth Wall as I initially did in the previous chapters. This is mainly because I felt like the joke was getting a bit too old, and I felt like I needed to make progress in the story I wanted to progress too. Well, in general maybe 2 chapters worth of background knowledge setup was too much, but I'll learn as I go on!

I'll leave the afterword on a short note because I don't feel like writing this anymore. Encourage me if you liked it and otherwise tell me what I can fix! Have a nice day!


	5. Heads or Tails?

"Hey, uncle! Let's have a bet!" A young boy asked the so-called "uncle", with glittering eyes.

"Hey hey, another bet? I beat you everytime, but you continue coming back, don't you? You stubborn brat!" the uncle said, as he pat the boy's head with as much force as he could muster.

The boy shoved the hand off, and brought out a coin. Then he held the coin up high to match the uncle's line of sight, and said the following.

"The bet will be a coin flip! Whoever loses will listen to whatever the winner says!"

"Man oh man, you brought an interesting challenge today. Normally you would challenge me to a Pokemon Trivia Quiz or a Video Game. This kind of thing is my forte, you know?" The uncle said, as he looked down at the boy.

"I know, that's exactly why I chose this game. Now stop talking and pick already! Will it be heads, or tails?" Despite the pressure coming from the confidence of the uncle, the boy didn't lose in terms of confidence.

"Hm, so be it. I'll chose… wings."

"Eh?"

The boy was surprised. Not only was he surprised at the uncle's ridiculous proclaim, but the fact that the coin he rigged got found out so easily.

"B-but how did you know that I rigged the coin to make neither sides Heads nor tails?" The boy asked while trembling. The confidence he had earlier completely vanished from his face.

"Man oh man, that's simple my darling. When you held up the coin earlier, I noticed the Skarmory wings and the big letter 'Wings'!" The uncle had his confidence intact, along with his line of sight.

"tch."

"…Did you just click your tongue?"

"No, what are you talking about?" The boy said with a glee on his face.

"… No, I'm definitely sure that you just clicked your tongue."

"No, I'm telling you, I didn't!" The smile on the boy's face grew bigger as time went by.

"Well, that aside though…"

"Don't put something that important aside!" The uncle's hand flew to chop the boy's head, but the boy smoothly dodged it.

"Tch, you cheeky brat."

"Hey! You just clicked your tongue!"

"I didn't."

The boy sighed. He liked playing with uncle, but he really did have a childish side to him. Well, that was probably the reason on why he took such a great liking to the man, though.

"Anyways… so then if I didn't mess up and show you the coin beforehand, I would have won?" the boy asked, this time with curiosity in his eyes.

"Hm, not necessarily. For example… Let's repeat that bet, but with me as the flipper. Which side are you betting on?" The uncle, with even a higher nose this time, asked the bra- I mean kid.

 _Hey, narrator, you were about to call me a brat weren't you?_

… _Hey, where's my response?!_

Putting him aside-

 _Don't put me aside!_

Anyways, the boy replied to the question of the uncle, unable to comprehend the purpose of the question. "Uh… Wings?"

"Hm, alright then. Here I go!" The uncle flipped the coin high up into the air. After it came back, the uncle teasingly asked; "Are you ready for the results?"

"… Hey, uncle, I swear when I grow up I'll get you back for all this." The boy said with veins popping out of his head.

"Sure. Do it if you can. Anyways, here we go." The uncle said, as naturally as if he was walking.

As he removed his hand from his palm, the coin was… not there.

"… Eh? What did you do?" The boy asked, confused.

The uncle took a smirk, and raised both of his hands in the air. On his palm was the coin, hiding cowardly away from the view of the boy.

"Wow! How did you do that?!" The boy's attention shifted fully into learning how the Sleight of Hand demonstrated to him worked.

The uncle kneeled down to match the line of sight of the boy, and seperated the coin from his palm. Under the coin was a tape.

"It's quite simple if you understand how it works. While I took the coin off your hand, I attached the tape on both sides of the coin. I then placed the coin on my palm, and flipped a separate piece of coin which I later hid in my sleeves. Then everything else would fit into place."

"Heh… wouldn't that be cheating?"

The uncle chopped the boy.

"Ow!"

"This would count as cheating, but so would rigging a coin, you know?" The uncle stood up and said.

The boy had no word to return to that, so he stayed silent while looking slightly down.

The uncle grinned, and told the boy "Well, it's fine. Cheating is a legitimate way to win a game… as long as you don't get found out by your opponent at least."

"… I feel sort of annoyed by that. Hey, was that commend made to make fun of me? Was it?" The boy asked with a partially red face and a spouted mouth.

"Hm, I wonder."

Man, in the end I only beat uncle Grimsley once in that one Rental Pokemon Battle.

Well, time to get up. What time is it now-

… Wait, why can I not move my body?

No, I can. But whenever I do…

"It hurts! Help! Wryyyyyyyy!"

What was that? It seriously hurt!

"Um…"

Hm?

"Are you okay?!" a voice came from beside me. Sounded alike to a girl's.

I turned around to see the owner of the voice…

And she was there.

The story's heroine!

I grabbed her hand while staring into her eyes. She looked flustered, but regardless I asked what I wanted to ask.

"... Can I cuddle you?"

"..."

"..."

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Afterword:**

Hey

I'm alive!

My 7 year old computer's charger died off, so I ended not being able to write for a while, but I got around to writing again. Hopefully people are still gonna check this out…?

Well, after a little break, I got into a habit of not breaking the 4th wall. This makes me feel like I'm not writing a gag script but an actual story so it feels better for me.

It's 5 AM and I can't really think of anything else to say, so I'll end the Afterword here. Next chapter will come whenever I feel like it. Ja ne!


End file.
